The present disclosure relates to a high voltage direct current (HVDC) transmission system. Particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method for an insulation design of an HVDC transmission system.
The HVDC transmission system may convey electricity to a far distance through high voltage DC.
In general, the HVDC transmission system may transmit electricity by using an overhead line or submarine cable.
The HVDC transmission system is being widely used due to advantages such as less investment costs, unlimited cable length, and less power transmission loss.
Since the HVDC transmission system conveys electricity through the high voltage DC, importance of an insulation design is high.
In the insulation design of the HVDC transmission system according to the related art, since only a self-overvoltage level of the HVDC transmission system is considered without considering an AC system, instability of the AC system may have an influence on the HVDC transmission system.